


A Vile God

by PilotFlux



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Original work - Freeform, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotFlux/pseuds/PilotFlux
Summary: In the not-so-distant future, the entirety of Europe is ruled by a Greek drug lord. There have been rapid advances in space travel, bringing Humanity to new planets and beyond. Emilija Pliaterytė is what could be described as a genius, a pioneer in the field of Space Engineering, and getting bored of her job on the Venusian colony of Cyprus, and wants a new challenge. Suddenly, scientists discover a wormhole roughly 390 light-years from the center of the Milky Way galaxy. Emilija is unknowingly thrust into the biggest conflict in the universe since the Big Bang, and the actions of a power-hungry narcissist and a flawed, protagonistic young woman change the universe, and all it's inhabitants, forever.





	A Vile God

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am PilotFlux, and this happens to be my first work of fiction. I'm a massive novice and have absolutely no idea what i'm doing. So, let us begin.  
> (More details and such at the end of the chapter.)

Pilot Flux  
Prelude  
A very, very long time ago, just a few millennia after the universe had formed, a small area, which some may call an anomaly, that hosted a very particular set of circumstances. These would later be called the Hosting Criteria, a set of circumstances in the area that allowed the small area to exist. This area is known as the Black Box, as anything beyond the later installed artificial sky and kingdom limits were pure black nothingness. The story of its development into a kingdom is a bit of a long one, beginning with the Greek drug lord who surfaced in the late 21st century by the name of Archerios Theos. Or in the great old language of Greek, “Vile God”, which according to many would be an accurate description of the man we speak of. In numerous different news stories and biographies, Archerios is described as a “Manipulating, vile narcissist with no interest in anyone but himself.” This, while harsh, was mostly true. Archerios was also famously known for his undeniable god complex and lust for power, which he used to fuel his drug empire that soon came to rule the entire European Union, including the recently reintroduced Great Britain. The United States was very close to being controlled Archerios’s drug empire, Ola Gno̱rízontas, or “All Knowing”. Ol’ Archie had his fondness for his homeland and all of its small quirks.  
Archerios grew up in a financially collapsed Greek community, shortly after the refugee crisis in 2015. His childhood was filled with overpopulated streets and small scrapwood shacks with tin roofs. He had grown up in a middle-class family, his father a businessman and his mother a shop owner. Archerios wasn’t originally called Archerios Theos, instead of born with the name his caring, loving parents gave him: Adonis Adrian, which loosely translates to “Aphrodite’s Wealthy Love”. Archerios never quite thought that was living the good life, though. Around him, he saw the families trying to run from the war and chaos of their homeland, and he in of himself felt remorse for those people that he never knew. He believed it was his duty to give these people the lives they have a right too: Not too powerful, just far enough that they could be trusted as loyal subjects in his kingdom. Even at the youthful age of twelve, Archerios had a god complex that was seemingly filled with his unending narcissistic tendencies and feelings of ownership. At the rightful age of twenty, he became a medium level pusher for various Columbian drug cartels; moving cocaine around the globe like it was no large feat. At the age of twenty-five, he simply took over all these various assets, amassing a wealth well out of the range that any regular economics undergrad or other wealthy person thought possible. Towards the point where our fateful tale begins, it was calculated that the wealth was roughly around 68-74 Quadrillion in Greek currency, quadrillion being 15 zeros. At the age of thirty, Archerios was selling everything from thermonuclear explosives to methamphetamine. Then, in 2056, astrophysicists and astronomers made the largest scientific discovery since the transmission of cholera: They found a viable wormhole hovering in space-time 390 Lightyears away from the center of the Milky Way, hovering a couple billion miles away from Sagittarius B2, a supermassive cloud of molecular gasses. Now, at the time in our story, humanity had managed to colonize the Moon and Mars, with Earth’s sister planet of Venus locked in its sights. Astronomy and astrophysics, as well as space travel, had advanced very, very very quickly in 30 years, thanks to various donations from Archerios himself. Archerios soon realized the prospective wealth this development could bring, so he sunk 1 Quadrillion euros into the development of a spacecraft able to transverse the wormhole, as well as general research. And thus begins the story of the battle between Archerios Theos, The Vile God, and Emilija Pliaterytė, our heroine from the same Greek roots as the aforementioned antagonist.

Chapter 1:  
The colonists  
===============  
Cyrpus was the first cloud colony of Venus (also being the first human colony on an alien planet), established in early 2050. Scientists had spent the better part of a decade trying to figure out how to create a sustainable environment in the hellish atmosphere of Venus, trying everything from terraforming to what were called EnviroCaps, small, dome-like structures that used a special atmospheric mix that allowed plant and animal life to exist, if only for the absolutely pathetic time of less than three days, due to the fact that most of the mixture evaporated in the 2 week trip to the Venusian atmo. Another crucial thing to note is that Archerios had funded large amounts of space travel technologies, pouring over 50 trillion euros into near-lightspeed travel and long-distance space travel, allowing humanity to reach far beyond its home star. There were human colonies on Venus, Mars, the Moon, and even a space-station-like structure in the rings of Saturn, possibly one of the greatest achievements human engineers have managed to bring into existence. The first Venusian AtmoColonly, as they were later called, was fully established and staffed in 2051. Emilija, or Emi, as her parents had called her, was one of the first people to inhabit Cyprus, journeying to the colony on Starbreaker Mk.8, the 7th capsule to reach Venus and deliver its payload (the Mk.1 had gotten obliterated by an asteroid) without any of the valuable instruments being damaged. The Starbreaker had made its journey in record time, just a little bit over 1 week and 2 days. The day the small capsule landed on the titanium and rubber surface of the landing dock, it seemed like all of humanity let out the biggest sign and loudest clap in history. Yet, 6 years later, the now 26-year-old Emi was still only doing repair work and research, instead of her self-proclaimed “completely badass and undeniably epic space-engineering shit” that she had done at only age 19 on the Interstellar Space Orbiter, the new ISS to some degree. The ISO was Humanities of operations for journeys to the stars and beyond. It was connected to a space elevator that Emilija herself had help design at the rightful age of 16. Emi wasn’t quite the most benchmark genius ever to be born, earning herself a graduate degree in terrestrial engineering from Yale at only 14. (She had graduated from both college and high school in the same year, at age 12). And earning herself a spot on the ISO at age 19 due to quote “Incredible physical and mental ability for a woman her age, as well as a sense of positivity and optimism not displayed by any astronaut since the Apollo missions”, unquote. On the ISO Emi had repaired and rebuilt complex space crafts, designed about a dozen new capsules and rooms for the ISO itself, and heading the R&D department on the platform. For this reason, she found her place as Platforms Engineer head on the Worldbuilder platform of Cyprus incredibly unchallenging and boring. Emi had a reputation for making people feel like they had a purpose, while somehow managing to keep her own positivity at a seemingly unending reserve. But recently she had lost her spark, causing her to ask her CO Haymag Morris, a gruff, persistent leader who was seemingly born to command Cyprus, to hop the next shuttle back to the ISO, then Earth. “But why in the name of God Almighty would you want to do that, Emilija?” Morris asked with an equal mixture of confusion and utter rage. “You’re the perfect person for this job. You’re a genius engineer with the perfect mindset for a noble purpose like this.” “With all due respect, Hay, I’ve lost my spark,” Emilija remarked, leaning up against one of the walls of her CO’s office. “I don’t have the same enthusiasm and willingness as I did when I came here. It’s not enough to challenge me.” She said, sighing heavily in the thick atmosphere. “What can I offer you to keep you here? We really need you, Emi.” Morris said, standing rigid backed as he always did. “There’s nothing here for me, Morris. It’s an incredible opportunity, but after just over half a decade not a single interesting thing engineering wise has happened. I’m sorry, Morris, but this job isn’t for me. At least not yet.” She said, standing up to her full height of 5’11. She didn’t look very menacing, yet if you knew the girl you’d probably begin shaking in your boots if she had a grudge against you. “Okay, Emi. I’ll schedule you for return on the next shuttle. On one condition.” Morris said, sitting down in his leather chair. “The absolute SECOND that a situation that arises that I deem worthy of your consideration, I’ll get your ass tossed onto the next cargo transport up here and you’ll deal with it immediately,” Morris said, pointing a questioning finger at Emi. “Sounds like a good compromise to me, Hay.”  
She agreed, extending a hand to Morris. “I’ll see to it that you’re on the next transport out. It’ll be about a week or two, so you better make sure that everything on this colony is in better shape than when we arrived.” Morris said, giving Emi’s hand one firm shake.

And at that, a saga between two of the most unique human beings alive began.

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I said, more details.  
> I am a novice writer when it comes to fiction, and have no idea what I'm doing. I'm a very, very bad procrastinator, alongside my current status of the dreaded "College Student" and "Vapid Gamer", these things make for bad writing habits. However, I do have a plan.  
> I write my chapters, leave them for a week or so, then come back to edit them. In the intermission, I write the next chapter, and so on and so on. So I will try and post every week or so, but things may get a bit overdue sometimes. All in all, I hope you can all help me through my new hobby, and make my writing just a tad better than it's current state of complete and total disheveled state. Chap num 2 to be posted soon. Also, this is where I will post the final versions of my story after I put them on Royal Road Stories, so if you'd like to read new chaps first, here's the link: https://royalroadl.com/fiction/15331/a-vile-god--pilotfluxs-first-work  
> Another thing: I know I write, very annoyingly, in blocks of text. hopefully, it doesn't too many of you. If it does, i'll change it at your will *Cowers*
> 
>  
> 
> LIke i said, Chap 2 too be up soon.


End file.
